The Legend of the Bumblebee: Part the First
by Freefall101
Summary: A story from BB's POV. BB forms an unexpected friendship from an old enemy from the Great War and the enemy's brother. Join BB as he grows into a mature mech and become the greatest scout ever known.
1. The Rescue

Legacy

of

the

Bumblebee

Part One

Jinx and Barricade

Chapter One

The Rescue

Young, hopeful Autobot scout, Bumblebee wasn't like his fellow teammates. They were older than him with much more experience, something of which he lacked. But what Bumblebee had that they didn't have was graceful agility. Yes, Mirage was quick and nimble too, but Bumblebee dwarfed him easily. Bumblebee had flexible hips and quick reflexes. He could sense movements in the air and he had a strong instinct. (And in the new Earth-like planet he was in, these senses would prove very life-saving for the physically weakest Autobot around.)

These were his extraordinary abilities, abilities that made him well known to many Autobots. And made him very useful as well, which was why Optimus choose him to be one of the members of the "mass patrol", reinforcements for the patrol up north. Apparently, the fembots, Jazz, and Powerglide needed assistance relocating Alpha Trion, who had just entered Planet Galowae's atmosphere 48 hours ago, but has not been heard from.

Bumblebee would be going with Hot Rod, Optimus (who'd put Ultra Magnus in charge while he was gone), Ratchet, Ironhide, and Hound. As the usual, Bumblebee took up the caboose. He had the "pleasure" of staring at Ironhide's tailpipe the whole four hour ride. But it didn't bother Bumblebee as much as the fact that he was no doubt going to be ignored once they reached their destination. It still bugged his nerves that most of the members on the patrol was the bonded spark mates of all the fembots. That, Bumblebee knew, was a huge "coincidence." But he knew better than to complain.

* * *

Bumblebee watched on mutely as the other Autobots, fembots and mechs alike, greeted and embrace each other. Despite he felt a spark of jealousy within him, he found the sight rather touching. Bumblebee snickered to himself when he seen the annoyed look on Ratchet's face. Beside of him, Jazz hid a grin and if Hound was amused, he didn't show it.

"Ahem!" Ratchet snapped. "EXCUSE ME! But we're here for business, not bonding!"

Bumblebee and Jazz snickered aloud, earning a hard glare from Ironhide. Hound gasped, trying to maintain himself. These were one of those moments where Ratchet was at his bravest and was at his most inconsiderate.

"Aww, don't be so bitter, Ratchet," Moonracer said cheekily. "We were just saying hello."  
Before Ratchet could respond, Jazz elbowed the younger yellow scout beside of him. "C'mon, Bee," he said. "Lets get crackin' 'fore Ratchet gets on us."

Bee nodded and followed the older silvery warrior up the rocky cliff.

"Eh, wait up there!" Hound called. The green tracker clearly didn't want to be sitting awkwardly in the middle of the "battle" between Ratchet and the others. "How can you get crackin' with out a trackin'?"  
"Ooh, smooth rhythm there, Houndsey!" Jazz laughed. "Made negative sense, but smooth one!"

"Thanks!" Hound grinned. Once the three of them reached the top of the tall cliff, Hound began taking out all of his tracking equipment. "Hey, one of you sparkies know what Alpha Trion's signal feels like?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment. Then he said, "I dunno. I guess it feels sorta aged. Remember, he's older than Prime and Prime's signal always feels aged."

"Good point," Hound said. He began listening for a signal with the equipment.

Jazz gazed out around. "Gee, sure does feel great out here," he commented. "Almost makes me want to unload and relax."

Bumblebee had to agree. "Yep," he said. "Found anything, Hound?"

"Yeah," Hound said. "A real faint one due twenty miles west. Follow me!" The dark green tracker jumped down the other side of the cliff, closely followed by Jazz and Bumblebee. Hound led the way through a maze of orangish-colored rock, acting very much like a guild. Bumblebee counted all of the turns he could until he lost count, which was when he began to fear they were lost. "Halt!" Hound suddenly shouted, making Bumblebee go into sudden stop, which was so sudden, Jazz ran clean into Bumblebee's trunk. Bee winced at the pain.

"Ow!" Jazz whined. "Gee, Houndsey, is it too much to ask to give us a heads-up?"

"Woops," Hound said. "I'm sorry. But look at the bright side- or rather look at what I've found."

Towering before them, was the rear of a small ship that was stuck obtrusively from the side of a tall cliff. The ship was clearly destroyed and it bore the Autobot insignia. The ship was charcoal black in most places, but it gave the distinctive hint that it had once been violet. It must have came into the atmosphere burning.

"I'll check it out," said Bumblebee. He transformed and bounded up on the top of the ship's rear. "Let's see if I can get in through here..." Bumblebee began searching through the destroyed propellers.

"Right here, Bee!" Jazz called. The silver warrior was clinging on to the side of the ship, close to the wall of the cliff and Hound had just crawled into a large hole in the ship. But Bee had already found an open space on top of the ship and jumped in. Jazz entered through the hole and looked at Bumblebee and up at the hole. "Show off." he teased lightly.

Bee shrugged and winked. This was the result of years of training in scouting academy. "Let's take a look around," he suggested. "No doubt this is Alpha Trion's ship. Its one of the last voyage ships from Iacon, see?" He pointed at the familiar graphics on the ship's wall.

"Great eye there, Bee," Hound said, going up to the graphics to examine them. "Yep, this is most definitely an Autobot ship. You guys poke around a bit, while I contact the others and give them our coords."

"Sounds fancy to me!" Jazz said as he followed Bumblebee down a stair flight. The temperature fell dramatically and Bumblebee shuddered. "Ooh, it's chilly down here, ain't it, Bee?"

"Yeah," Bee agreed. "Look!" he gasped, pointing at the distinctive shape of a Cybertronian body.

"Oh no," Jazz muttered. He approached the body cautiously, signaling Bee to stay back. He prodded the body once, waited for a response, the rolled the body carefully on it's back. It bore the face of Alpha Trion. The elder Autobot was badly hurt.

"Oh, no!" Bee exclaimed, coming up to join Jazz's side.

Jazz gave him a light shove. "Go! Go and fetch Ratchet. Bring his aft here."

"B-" Bee began to protest.

"Go!" Jazz ordered. "Don't you see? He needs help and you're the fastest one here! Go and hurry!"

Bee nodded briskly and transformed and roared away. It was a bumpety ride up the stair flight and Hound nearly tripped over him.

"BEE!" Hound shouted, as he quickly regained his footing.  
"Sorry!" Bee called as he ran clean through the hole at the bottom of the ship. He roared top-speed down the direction of which they had came, the route he had came from clear in his mind.

* * *

"Ratchet, Ratchet!" Bee cried. He had found the others a good mile away from where they met up. They were all in their "humanoid" forms and were looking around for clues that would lead them to Alpha Trion. Everyone glanced in Bee's direction, their icy optics brightening in interest and worry.

"What, what?!" Ratchet grunted. The older medic was clearly still in his grouchy mood.

Bee was in such a hurry, he didn't even feel embarrassed at the optics that were watching him. Normally, he'd scrunch up and make himself seem as small as possible. But in situations where it meant the difference between life and death, nothing mattered more to Bee than getting the message out and the job done.

"Ratchet! Come quickly!" Bee exclaimed, talking as fast as Blurr would. "Jazz and I decided to go our own way and Hound tagged along with us and he found a faint signal. We followed it and we found a small voyager ship from Iacon. We found Alpha Trion but he's badly hurt. He wouldn't respond to Jazz when he checked him. I came as fast as I could!"  
"Lead the way!" Optimus ordered. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"


	2. An Unexpected Ally

Legend

of

the

Bumblebee

Part One

Jinx and Barricade

Chapter Two

The Unexpected Allie

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Hound couldn't resist scolding as Ratchet was getting all of the credit for saving Alpha Trion. Though they knew better than to complain, they couldn't resist feeling just plain out jealous. They were the ones who'd found Alpha Trion in the first place and it had been Bumblebee who'd exhausted half of his fuel trying to fetch Ratchet.

Jazz sighed and shrugged. "Oh well," he said lamely. "Look on the bright side, it could have been us who'd have to be in the in the emergency theatre back there. I'd sure hate to be Ratchet, always having to poke around in lubricant and engine parts of other Cybertronians. Haha, oh no! I'll just gun down a 'con and that's enough lubricant for me."

"Yeah, yeah," the words slipped clean out of Bee's mouth before he could stop it. He knew he must have sounded angry and irritated.

Hound chuckled at his tone. "Give them some space, Bee," he said. "The fembots have just came to this blasted planet only two weeks ago, after being away for nearly five million years. Things'll get back to normal soon, you'll see."

"I sure hope so, Hound," Bee said. "I don't think I can take much more of..." he paused and gestured at the others. "this."

"Oh, trust us," Jazz retorted. "We understand."

Bee gazed up at the darkening sky. "Y'know what? I'm going for a little walk. Hound, do me a favor. If I'm not back in an hour, that means I'm lost."

"Yeah, I gotcha," Hound nodded.

Jazz sprang up a boulder twice his own size and said, "Heads up, Bee. I over heard Bossbot and She-boss over there talking about taking leave soon. So I don't think you have an hour to get lost."

"I know," Bee said. "I'm a scout, Jazz- I heard them already. But I doubt Ratchet will allow Alpha Trion to travel until morning. Did you see those wounds? They're pretty deep. Why don't you go ask Ratchet?" And before they could reply, Bee left his friends and stealthily bounded up the cliff, keeping close to the shadows. When he was climbing for what seemed like five minutes, he glanced down and a small gasp escaped from him when he realized just how high he was. All he could make out of the others were large blotches against the orangish-gold sands of the bottom of the canyon. Optimus was especially noticeable, as large as he was, and Hot Rod, Powerglide, and Firestar were nearly camouflaged. Bee's optics flicked from one fembot to the other, and his faceplates deepened into a scowl. Why did they get all of the attention? It was never that before! Before, they'd all been treated equal, mechs and fembots alike. It highly irritated Bee.

Anger surging throughout his circuits, Bee bounded gracefully up the cliff, so angry he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He didn't notice the top of the cliff getting closer. He, infact, didn't see it until the last minute, when he'd hit his bottom lip on the cliff's edge. The sharp, metallic taste of blue lubricant was familiar on Bee's glosa. Though the pain was sharp, he didn't want to return back to the bottom of the cliff and pester Ratchet- in front of the others- about a sore lip. No, the sore could become infected, for all Bee cared. Besides, he was still jealous of Ratchet.

Bee stood up tall on top of the cliff and put his hands on his hips, panting and dripping with coolant. He gazed around, looking up at the sky. The distinctive silvery specks of stars were beginning to show. He, unintentionally, grinned. The stars were never unfair. They all shined as bright as the other. Well most of them anyway. The northstar was always the arrogant one, the one to shine brighter than the others and stay in one spot for all eternity.

Marveling up at the stars, Bee didn't realize the he was dangerously close to the cliff's edge. With a yelp, Bee fell backwards and went sliding at top speed down the cliff. Hard rock smashed into Bee's door wings and it was a miracle they didn't snap off from the start. For a moment, Bee's spark pounded rapidly with fear as he seemed to be free falling. But then he felt hard rock under his door wings again. Bee never felt happier to feel such pain. Better to feel pain then fall to a shattering death.

But then, Bee landed on the hard ground. With a groan, Bee sat up. Then he heard what sounded like another crash. Under him, Bee sensed vibrations. Where was that coming from? But then, he was suddenly falling...Again.

Shards of sharp, orangish-gold rock were falling with him and Bee noted that he was falling into deep, darkness. Bee shouted in fear, realizing the the ground caved it. It must have been hollow, weak ground. Bee fell for what felt like two minutes. He fell and the windows on his door wings shattered. Be grumbled. Now he wanted to see Ratchet, jealous or not.

With another groan, Bee sat up. This time, the ground wasn't hollow. It couldn't be. Bee tried to throw out a signal towards the others but he couldn't find them. He scolded and stood, small glass shards falling from his door wings. He glanced around wondering where he was. He glanced up and he estimated that he had fallen at least one hundred feet, not counting from the cliff.

"Hello!" he called.

Oh, oh, oh..., the darkness replied. For some reason, Bee had always loved listening to the echo of caves. It fascinated him. When he was a small sparkling he was, as in matter of fact, fascinated by sound itself. It wasn't like light, though he was sure that light traveled faster than sound. No, sound you couldn't see. So it was almost like it was faster than light. You could see light when it traveled, yet sound was invisible.

He grinned at his echoing voice. It was only a little voice, and then there was an echo to everything he said. This place couldn't be _that_ bad. All he had to do was find a way to return back to the surface and find the others. It couldn't be that hard could it?

* * *

Bee was on the brink of panic mode. He had estimated that he had been underground for nearly an hour and, as he traveled, he found no signs of the ground growing in elevation to the surface. What if there was no way to the top? He'd be stuck there! He'd be stuck there until Hound could manage to find him, and that was if they'd find him at all. If he couldn't find their signal, how'd in the name of Primus could they find his?

"Calm down," Bee muttered to himself. "Hound is not a bot to be underestimated."

Bee had sensed, rather than heard, the large, lumbering sound behind of him. He sprang into the air and veered around to see a mass of darkness, so dark, it was out of tune with the darkness that was already there. Bee automatically went into a defensive stance, ready for combat.

A growl erupted from the dark mass. With a shout, Bee dodged the attack he sensed coming. The headlights on his chest plates flashed on and he gasped at his attacker. Standing before him was a two-headed beast that stood upon six legs, three on each side. It was a spider, Bee didn't think. But it looked more like a creature from one of the stories native to human culture. He recalled something called a dragon. But this had a few other characteristics that was nothing dragonus about it. It had a beastly look in it's eyes one that seemed to be centered only one thing. Hunger. It wasn't anger, just hunger. Hunger for blood and flesh.

Unfortunately, Bee wasn't blood nor flesh. Lubricant and engine, yes. Blood and flesh, no. But perhaps the creature could make due with lubricant and engine, for Bee scanned the creature and discovered it was techno-organic. But what confused Bee that he seen no techno-pieces to the beast. Was its scales made of armor?

Bee dodged another attack, dancing to the side and allowing the creature's claws to miss him by only a few mere inches. Bee seen the claws and gasped, realizing just how large the creature was. This thing was as large as Prime himself! Probably even larger. Bee realized this wasn't no pitiful enemy equivalent to a Decepticon droid and took extreme care with the combat.

When the beast attacked again for the third time, Bee dodged but this time he attacked. With his small razor, he slashed at the creature's long arm. The beast sprang back and a metallic, unearthly screech vibrated throughout the dark underworld, making Bee's audio receptors ring. Bee seized his chance to carry out another attack. Shutting off his headlights to increase his stealth, Bee darted under the beast towards it's belly, slashing out at it's soft fleshy skin.

But what Bee wasn't expecting was for the creatures tail to have long, sticky hairs on it's tip to act like fingers. Bee struggled helplessly to free himself and he smelled a terrible smell. He sensed the beast had him hanging over it's open mouth. Yes, he was. He could detect the horrifyingly rotten stench of the beast's breath and it was very warm.

"Disgusting..." Bee muttered, trying to be optimistic in the situation. But a sense of helplessness was strong on him. But why did his instinct scream at him that it was not over?

Suddenly, the beast jumped up, throwing Bee high into the air. With a shout, Bee clung on to the wall and glanced down, flashing his headlights in the direction as he did. What happened? Then he seen it. A flash of black and white. It was clearly a Cybertronian, but who, Bee could place. Was that Prowl? It couldn't be. He was sent out on a different patrol.

But perhaps it was Prowl?...

Bee bounded down there to fight along side with his fellow teammate. At least this wasn't a fembot. Together, the pair fought alongside each other against the beast. When the beast grabbed whom appeared to be Prowl, Bee shot at the tail with precise aim. The beast screeched as a bit of it's tail was blown off. Then it, unexpectantly, fled.

Bee laughed in triumph, forgetting about the small lubricant-leaking scratch on his chest plate for a mere moment. "Way to go, Prowl!"

Not too far away, Prowl chuckled. "Not so bad yourself, Jinx. Was your voice box shot? You voice sounds a bit different."

"Jinx?" Bee asked looking at the white-and-black warrior with a sideways glance. "Come on, Prowl. I'm not bad luck. I didn't attract the beast!"

Bee turned to look at his friend. He gasped. The face who stared back was just as shocked. Bee never thought he'd face his old enemy again. He'd thought he'd died long ago in the explosion that devastated the moonbase. Bee knew that perhaps his rival was thinking the same about him. Standing before Bumblebee was...

Barricade.


	3. Thanking the Ex-Enemy

Sorry I took forever in updating this fanfic. I have been really busy and completely forgotten about this one and a few of my other fanfics. :P

Legend

of

the  
Bumblebee

Chapter Three

Thanking the Ex-Enemy

Bumblebee jumped immediately into a defensive stance, this time automatically. Bee remembered the countless fights he had with Barricade throughout the Cybertronian War...

Bumblebee doubted that the war was even over. The Cybertronians- Autobots and Decepticons alike- had been on Earth for over six hundred years. Their first human allies had long died, and so did their second human allies. Then the third set of human allies. Until six generations of the Witwickys passed. The humans concentrated more on their own technology and it advanced quickly. After the energonic bomb that devastated the whole of Asia and left an estimated amount of seven thousand Asians, the humans exiled all Cybertronians. The Autobots didn't protest but they aided the humans in running the Decepticons off the planet. So, basically, the war...seemed to disappeared but that didn't mean it was over. Well, that's what Bee thought. He'd heard several stories about Earth history where a war would seem to disappear but then reappear a few years later. But then no Decepticon has been seen by no Autobot ever since their last battle in Tokyo city, a little over 200 years ago.

Well, no Decepticon has been seen until _now_.

Barricade put up his shield, but made no move to attack. He said on simple word. "No."

Bee didn't know what he meant, but he sensed he was referring to a combat between the two of them. "Why." Though it was usually impossible to say 'why' without it being a question, it was more of a statement.

"Because I am no longer Decepticon, see?" Barricade rose his shoulder guard, displaying a bare area where his Decepticon insignia used to gleam. Bumblebee could make it out a faded area of light, light grey on the deep black of Barricade's shoulder guard. It was the shape of a Decepticon symbol. "I left those cowards. I'm solo now. Well, me and my brother are."

Bumblebee didn't know whether to believe him or not so he kept his guard up. Better to be safe than sorry, he thought.

"Oh, come on," Barricade complained. "I just saved your life!"

"I could have managed perfectly on my own," Bumblebee retorted.

"Funny," Barricade snorted. "It didn't look that way from a distance. My optics must be foggy."

"Has to be," Bumblebee flashed back.

"The very least you can do is say 'thank you' to me," Barricade urged, turning away to depart.

"Thank you to me," Bumblebee retorted, allowing his guard to slip slightly.

Barricade turned and stared at him. "You sound like my brother...You're welcome." And then the black-and-white warrior turned and continued to walk on ward.

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes. "Wait."

Barricade paused and glanced at him again.

Bumblebee hesitated. "Where are you going?"

"Why would you care?" Barricade retorted. "You don't trust me and you can manage perfectly fine on your own."

"I never said I didn't trust you," Bumblebee said.

"Actions speak louder than words," Barricade said. "and this is a waste of my time. I really have to get back to the surface now."

"The surface?" Bumblebee gasped. "You mean there's a way out?"

"Well, duh," Barricade said, using the human's unintelligent word from the 21st century. Bumblebee's heart ached as he remembered how often Sam had told him 'duh' each time he asked a question referring to human costumes. "If there's a way to get in, there's a way to get out."

"Take me with you," Bumblebee said determinedly.

"After the way you just treated me?" Barricade snorted. "Um, no."

"Look, if you took me being on my guard against a former enemy that bad, then I don't see why you're even considered a warrior," Bumblebee snapped irritatedly.

"And I don't see how a scout such as yourself got himself stuck down here," Barricade huffed. "I thought you guys were smarter than that."

"Speak for yourself, wimp," Bumblebee replied. "You're a scout too."

"No, I was a scout," Barricade corrected. "And are you coming or not?"  
Bumblebee stared at Barricade in shock. Not to long ago, it seemed as though he didn't want his company!

Barricade gave Bumblebee a questioning look. "This is a very dangerous place. I'm more likely to live with a traveling companion and you have the same chance."

Bumblebee thought for a moment. "Fine," he said. "but don't try anything..."

"Why'd I try anything?" Barricade asked with a heartless snicker. "You don't have anything worth taking."

To that, Bumblebee had no response. Barricade led the way through a maze of twisted turns. It reminded Bumblebee much of when he was traveling with Hound and Jazz. Only this time, it wasn't as care-free. Bumblebee walked on with Barricade for what seemed to be an hour before he realized something. The ground was slowly elevating! Bumblebee paused and looked behind him, looking at the vast, dark underworld before him. Then he gazed up and, seeing the small point of light far up ahead, he smiled. He had found the surface.

"Are you coming or not?" Barricade asked, his tone of voice not matching his choice of rough words. He was amused.

"Of course!" Bumblebee exclaimed, running to catch up with the older warrior.. "I don't want to stay here! Do you live here or something?"

"For a short time, yeah," Barricade said. "Me and brother took refuge here until Megatron gave up searching for us and left."

"Megatron was here?!" Bumblebee's optics brightend in shock.

"Yes," Barricade said slowly. "Decepticons were here before Autobots. But they then left when they seen that Autobots were on there way here. I think they were afraid. I know I was, but I didn't want to leave. So I decided to run away and become a loner but of course, my brother would want to follow me. Despite his arrogant attitude and I'm-so-certain personality, he is a follower."

"Ah, so how long has it been since-"

"They've gone?" Barricade asked. "Perhaps a month before you 'bots came and crashed the place. But don't tell Opie about it. I don't want to start any trouble with any of you goody-two-pedeses. I just want to keep to myself, me and my brother. Leave us alone and we'll leave you guys alone."

Bumblebee followed Barricade out into the light. Bumblebee ran up ahead, determined to get away from the entrance of the endless cave. Behind of him, he heard Barricade laugh and transform. "This is the end of the line," he said. "You're own your own."

"I know," Bumblebee said as Barricade turned and pulled away. He transformed and sighed as he realized that he was really lost this time. He could see the canyon's entrance looming before him and he knew it'd probably take ages before he found the others. At least he was out of the monster cave. He turned and glanced at Barricade's quickly descending shape. And, under the breath of the wind, he whispered, "Thank you, Barricade."


End file.
